kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
ILUV
}} ILUV (아이러브; formerly spelled as I LUV) is a seven-member girl group under WKS ENE. They debuted on April 30, 2019 with the digital single "Got It". Before their official debut, they released a digital single titled "P-Pay Song" on January 30, 2019. History 'Pre-debut' I LUV made their first public during a talent showcase they held alongside Kitten Girls at Wanna Be training center. At the time, I LUV consisted of the four members Seoyoon, Erika, Seoha and an unknown former member. The latter was never seen or heard from again after the showcase.신인걸그룹 아이러브 - 팀소개 I LUV promoted as three-member girl group until Erika left the team. No official announcement was made on her departure, but she was replaced by Juhwi and Chinese member Chloe (who would change her stage name to Mia in 2019 since her Korean was Kim Mia). In December 2018, WKS ENE revealed they were planning to make I LUV an eight-member girl group. They were going to do this through line-up systems. They would first introduce the six-member version of I LUV before they would finish up with the eight-member line-up. The final line-up was supposed to consist of four Korean and four Chinese members.MCN News: 걸그룹 아이러브, 위문공연과 사회봉사로 새해 활동 시작 For the six-member version, they were going to introduce Chinese member Saki and a Korean maknae. On the 29th of December, Gahyeon was revealed, but Saki never made an appearance.Civil Reporter: 걸그룹 '아이러브', 트로트 가수 '홍시' 사회복지법인 누리봄 홍보대사 위촉 At the beginning of 2019, WKS ENE let go of the eight-member Korean-Chinese girl group idea and planned to make I LUV a six-member group. They added Rina to the line-up and announced they were going to start promoting their debut in March.Civil Reporter: 걸그룹 아이러브(I_LUV) 멤버 교체, '그리포란' 페스티벌 참여 언급 On February 10, the company announced Seoha, Juhwi, and Rina had left the group due to injuries. They stated they would replace the members that had left and that fans could look forward to the new six-member version of I LUV. They started introducing the new members, Dahyun, Cui Xiang and Mari, one by one. However, in between reveals, Chloe had either left the group or had been scrapped. There has been no official statement on her departure from the group. '2019: Debut, "Dream and Challenge" project, future activities' After having delayed their debut a couple of times, I LUV debuted on April 30 with "Got It". The music video was released three days later. In August, WKS announced the "Dream and Challenge" project. Through this project, the company would choose members for I LUV to make and promote their second album since debut. To make it a fair competition, every member from their debut line-up could be eliminated and replaced by one of WKS' trainees.I LUV on Daum Café: I LUV(아이러브) 2집 앨범 제작 프로젝트 'Dream & Challenge' 관련 안내 In the end, three of the members from their debut line-up stayed (Seo Yoon, Ga Hyun, and Cui Xiang), and three trainees were added to the line-up (Min Ah, Ji Won, and Ji Ho). Ma Ri and Da Hyun were eliminated. Sometime later, they also added Soo Yeon to the group. She did not shoot the music video for "Open The Door" with the rest of the group, but she was present during their performances. On December 5, WKS announced the group will begin cable broadcast activities in December and perform on music shows in mid-January. WKS has also applied to trademark the name "ILUV" and would fix the current spelling "I LUV" through their sites.@ILUVOFFICIAL on Twitter (December 5, 2019) Members Discography Digital singles * "P-Pay Song" (2019) * "Got It" (2019) * "Open The Door" (2019) Trivia * Cuixiang was a trainee in Beijing for 7 months and was planning to give up on singing when she was introduced to WKS ENE through Chloe http://sports.khan.co.kr/entertainment/sk_index.html?art_id=201903280800003&sec_id=540101 * Mari was training in a different company where she had problems when Dahyun helped her get an audition for WKS ENE Gallery 'Promotional' I LUV pre-debut group profile photo.png|Pre-debut profile photo I LUV pre-debut photo (2).png|"Got It" I LUV pre-debut photo (1).png|"Got It" (2) I LUV pre-debut photo (3).png|"Got It" (3) I LUV pre-debut photo (4).png|"Got It" (4) I LUV Open The Door teaser photo.png|"Open The Door" (2) 'Miscellaneous' I LUV group logo.png|Former group logo I LUV new group logo.png|Current group logo References Official links * Daum Café * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2019 debuts Category:ILUV